zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Hero: Chapter Three
The Church of England. A hollow place, a place where the grail sits there, waiting, waiting for its victims to begin an all out slaughter. Waiting for the mages to arrive and engage in conflict. And then they appear, the 7 command seals appear on the floor. Saber, Lancer, Archer, Berserker, Caster, Rider, Assassin. A sudden eruption of flames shroud the silhouettes of the 7 warriors. Standing there, fearless, prepared and ready, they stand brave. Josh, Ted, Anthony, Melanie, Sarah, Bulla and Isaiah, the 7 warriors who will sacrifice their lives to grant their hearts desires. "Hello!" an unknown voice yelled "I am MOG Shawarma, pastor of the Church of England. I am also the guardian of the Holy Grail, stand in a single line and we shall begin the war shortly" The combatants did as they were told and stood in an orderly line side by side. Each placing both hands behind their back as a sign of respect. MOG slowly walked up and down the line eyeing up each mage. "You're all so young, are you really prepared to sacrifice your life in order to achieve your life's dream" he said whilst standing in front of Anthony. He chuckled and knocked the young man flat on his back. "Who the hell, gave you permission to touch me?!" Anthony yelled. He quickly got back up to his feet and got up close to MOG. His face dripping with blood and a massive gash on his head. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?" A black aura engulfed Anthony and his eyes shifted from golden to red. "Silence." with those words, MOG had poked Anthony's forehead and the aura vanished. "Now, I'm not one to allow this sort of thing but I'll allow you all to converse, the war shall start tomorrow." With those words, everyone dispersed ad went their own separate ways. 2 hours later there was a confrontation between, Berserker, Rider and Assassin. It was on an empty construction site with all three engaging in a verbal confrontation. "If you think that you have a chance of beating me, you're more stupid than you look" Isaiah said with a smug grin, the seal of the Berserker glowed at the sound of his words "Who says I need to beat you, I don't need to waste my time on someone like you" Josh replied with a collected face, the seal of the assassin glowed as well. Ted calmly watched from a distance as the two continued to argue. He sat down with a childish smile. "Oh so you think you're better than me huh?" -Isaiah "I don't think, I KNOW I am!" -Josh A silver and red aura skyrocketed into the sky as the two continued to argue. "If you think you're better than me, prove it, by killing me" Isaiah said calmly. At the sound of those words, Josh to a deep breath and pulled out a hand gun. He quickly aimed it at Isaiah's nose. "See... I could kill you, it'd be so easy for me to do so. But I won't" Josh quickly killed Isaiah's radius, fracturing it. Isaiah was left on the floor in pain. "You bastard!" He yelled Josh put the gun to his own head "I could kill myself know too. But I won't, I won't die. This world is mine. I think this world may even just be a long, long dream I'm watching. You guys may just be illusions, and it can't be proven whether or not you really exist either. In other words, this world was created with me at the center. So what will happen if I die? I don't know. My imagination isn't very creative; I just can't imagine myself dying. In other words, there is no way this world can completely disappear. But if I die, then everyone will disappear. I am the only one in this world who won't disappear. The rest are just people I see as if in a dream. I won't die no matter what. That's what I believe, so stay silent and believe in me. I am a man who will never die." Isaiah's eyes opened widely and he began to grit his teeth. As he slowly got up, Josh began to walk away. "Just who the hell are you walking away from?! I'll bring an end to the so called world that revolves around you and everyone in it. Then they'll all respect me, they'll all fear the name Isaiah Phillips" Isaiah's arm began to slowly heal. "Why didn't you kill him? You spared him. Are you really that weak that you can't go all the way to kill someone?" Ted shouted at Josh. "Heh. So what if I'd spare him? In my mind it's the certainty in myself that I possess which allows me to have that kind of mercy or compassion. There's no wavering on that point. It's fixed like the stars. The fact is I'm never gonna be killed! So remember this: mercy and compassion are virtues that only the strong are privileged to possess. And I am strong." Josh replied The ground began to shake and flames erupted below Josh's and Ted's feet. "Kill.. you, I'll KILL YOU ALL!" Isaiah shouted. Surrounded in flames and red aura, he stood hunched, panting heavily and gritting his teeth. "Kill.... kill... kill.. kill.. KILL!" and hence began the first battle of the holy grain war. CHAPTER END Category:Original Story Category:Page made by Josh